Moved By You
by unbreakable86
Summary: "Would you please tell me where we are going?" Casey Novak asked her girlfriend of two years, Alexandra Cabot, "You don't have a secret serial killer identity that you failed to mention, do you? And that now you decided to take me into the woods to end me?" / Anniversary fluff and love. Established A/C.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Dick Wolf does.**

 **A/N 1: My lovely readers, THANK you SO much for all the reviews and favorites for** _ **Closer**_ **. To be welcomed with open arms to writing this ship was very inspiring and I'm very honored. Thank you. Here's another A/C piece for you. :)**

 **Moved by You**

" _You are the strength that keeps me walking. You are the hope that keeps me trusting. You are the light to my soul. You are my purpose, you're everything."_

"Would you please tell me where we are going?" Casey Novak asked her girlfriend of two years, Alexandra Cabot, "You don't have a secret serial killer identity that you failed to mention, do you? And that now you decided to take me into the woods to end me?"

Alex chuckled, "Baby, you seriously have to spend less time watching Criminal Minds. As if our jobs don't include enough murder and all kinds of creepy stuff. But to clear things up, I'm not a serial killer and I am not going to hack you to pieces and bury you for your body to never be found."

The redhead snorted, realizing how silly she probably had sounded, "Why are you covering my eyes then?"

"My sweet darling, do I have to explain the deeper meaning of the word _surprise_ for you?"

Casey tried to pinch her girlfriend's side, but to no avail, "No, but you know me. With my tendency to be all clumsy we will probably end up falling face first into the dirt."

The blonde let out a breathy laugh, bringing her mouth right next to Casey's ear, whispering, "It's just a couple of more yards. Two minutes tops, so just put one foot in front of the other."

The redhead had to suppress a shudder at the feeling of Alex's breath so close to her ear, the blonde's lips lightly brushing the lobe. Two years and her girlfriend still managed to turn her into a blubbering mess with only one brush of her lips.

After walking for another few minutes Alex brought them to a stop, adjusting Casey's stance a little to her liking, "Okay, Baby. We're here."

With that, the blonde lifted her hands from Casey's eyes, letting her take the scene in, smiling as she heard her girlfriend gasp.

Casey could not believe her eyes. Before her was the most beautiful sight she had ever seen. Alex had brought her to a clearing that overlooked a valley, a tiny creek passing through it, reflecting the light of the setting sun, yellows, oranges, and purples starting to appear in the sky. In the grass there was a blanket and a picnic set up, waiting for them to dig in. Orchids and roses were draped all over the blanket and Casey had to smile at how romantic her girlfriend actually was.

Feeling strong arms wrap around her, the redhead turned her head to the side, looking into her girlfriend's ocean blue orbs that were smiling mischievously back at her.

"I thought we could enjoy a nice dinner and watch the sunset together. I'm sorry if it's too cheesy with the flowers and all…"

Casey cut her off with a gentle kiss, "I love cheesy and I love you."

Alex's lips curled into a smile and she brushed their noses together before placing another soft kiss to her girlfriend's lips, "Shall we eat?"

"Yes, we shall," grinned Casey, slowly untangling herself from her lover's embrace and sitting down onto the blanket. "Did you make all this?"

Alex sat down next to her girlfriend, "Well, technically Abbie and Kim helped setting this whole thing up. However, I did the cooking. I'm inclined to say that the food is actually hair flip worthy."

The redhead snorted at their inside joke. "Hair flip worthy, huh? I will have to validate this very blunt statement."

She was just teasing Alex and the blonde knew it. Her girlfriend was an excellent cook and if it was not for her, all of Casey's nutrition would consist of water and pasta. Well, pasta only if she didn't burn the water making it. So the redhead opened the picnic basket, pulling out plastic cutlery, paper plates, and plastic cocktail glasses.

Alex pressed her lips together so as not to smile at Casey cocking her head to the side in silent question. She could practically hear her girlfriend rambling on and on in her head, asking herself what the hell they needed plastic cocktail glasses for. However, the blonde bit her lip and kept quiet, reaching into the basket as well to set up the food before taking a big Thermos® bottle out of the many ice packs that were supposed to keep its content chilly.

She uncapped the bottle and poured both of them an orange colored drink before handing Casey her glass, "Voilà, Mademoiselle. White peach cordial. To us!"

The redhead smiled, "To us, Baby."

They clinked glasses and both took a sip, Casey closing her eyes and licking her lips after swallowing, Alex's eyes zeroing in on the action. "Mmmm, Baby. This tastes really good. What else do we have?"

The blonde had to calm her raging libido, telling herself that this was about their anniversary picnic and not about sex. So she swallowed hard and took a deep breath before answering, "Well, there are Involtini. They are grilled, rolled-up eggplants filled with Parma ham and a special tomato paste. Then there is Bombay potato salad, roast vegetable salad, classic bruschetta on crostini, and strawberry shortcakes with whipped cream for dessert. Thank you, Jamie Oliver. Enjoy!"

Casey's mouth had been watering ever since her girlfriend started talking about food, so she quickly helped herself to dinner, starting out with the delicious looking antipasti, and began eating. Moaning at the taste, she could not believe her luck. Alexandra Cabot was hers and hers alone.

Alex had dug in herself and she was about to ask the redhead to stop moaning like that when she caught Casey staring at her. Her eyes became playful when she asked, "What is it, Baby?"

Casey leaned over and cupped her cheek, "You're mine. All mine. I just find that thought very exciting."

"Me too, Baby."

With that, the blonde leaned over and closed the distance between their lips, brushing them together in just a whisper of a kiss.

They spent the rest of their picnic laughing and sharing easy conversation, ending up snuggled up together against a nearby tree, watching the sunset. The redhead snuggled deeper into her lover's embrace, turning her head to the side, inhaling her girlfriend's scent deeply, a calm washing over her at smelling the blonde and listening to her heartbeat. She felt Alex shift and patting her hips lightly to get her to move away a little, making Casey just cling to her a little tighter.

The blonde chuckled huskily, "Baby, if you don't move I won't be able to give you your present."

Hearing that, the redhead sat up with lightning speed, turning toward Alex, waiting impatiently for her to retrieve her gift, making the blonde laugh heartily, "Okay, okay. I'm on it."

Alex reached under another, perfectly draped blanket, pulling out a brown box that looked like a trunk. Raising her eyebrows and cocking her head to the side in curiosity, Casey waited for Alex to proceed.

When the blonde turned the trunk toward Casey, the redhead gasped and clutched her heart at what she saw.

"Al… You didn't!"

Alex grinned at her girlfriend's excitement, "Yep, sure did."

The Harry Potter logo was printed on the side of the trunk and it was waiting to be opened by the redhead. Casey tentatively reached for the trunk, opening the lid, to find all seven Harry Potter books inside. Beautiful hardcover editions waiting to be read by her all over again.

Casey gaped at her lover, "How… How did you–"

"Magic."

Casey swatted Alex's shoulder playfully, "You are such a smartass sometimes."

A giant grin formed on the blonde's face, "Oh, but I never denied that. You knew what you were getting yourself into."

"Yeah, I guess I did," Casey smiled, leaning over for another gentle kiss, "Thank you."

Alex smiled into the kiss, "You are very welcome, Baby. Happy anniversary."

Lightheaded from feeling her girlfriend's lips against hers, the redhead breathed, "Happy anniversary, Baby. Unfortunately, I left your gift at home."

Alex brushed her thumb across the redhead's cheek and along her jaw line, "Then let's pack this stuff up and head home. It's getting chilly now that the sun has set. Come on. I want to spend the rest of the night just enjoying you." With a wink, the blonde patted Casey's hips again to get her to stand, only to slap her ass playfully.

As they got ready to leave, Casey clutched her Harry Potter collection as if it was the most precious treasure on the face of this planet and Alex smiled softly at this picture.

Getting the basket and the blankets ready, the couple split everything to carry it back to their car, making the bumpy way back to the vehicle without any incidents, driving home to spend the remainder of their evening enjoying each other in front of the fireplace.

 **A/N 3: Let me know what you guys think. Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I still do not own anything. Blah!**

 **A/N 1: Thank you again for all the reviews and favorites. For those of you who asked, any similarities between my story and** _ **Carol**_ **were completely unintentional because I have not seen the movie yet. :)**

 **Your reviews kept me going so I decided to add another teeny-tiny bit to this one. I figured you maybe want to know what happened at the fireplace. ;)**

 **Rating changed to M. You have been warned. ;)**

 **This chapter is not proofed because I was so excited to post it. So bear with me. :)**

 **xxxx**

" _You calm the storms and you give me rest. You hold me in your hands, you won't let me fall. You steal my heart and you take my breath away. Would you take me in? Take me deeper now…"_

Alex opened the door to their penthouse later that night, letting Casey enter first, the redhead tentatively setting her gift onto the dining table before making a beeline to the bathroom. The blonde was walking over to the open kitchen area to clear out the picnic basket when she heard a _thump_ followed by a few profanities. Peeking in the direction of their bedroom, she saw her girlfriend hobble on one leg the rest of the way and out of sight before slamming the bathroom door closed.

Biting her lip, Alex tried again not to laugh. The redhead was really clumsy sometimes. She had probably stubbed her toe in her hurry to get to the bathroom and it would most likely shine in several shades of bright blues and purples the next morning.

Throwing away the plates, plastic cutlery, and cocktail glasses, Alex felt slightly bad about how eco-unfriendly she was being, before putting the leftovers in the fridge and shoving the basket into the storeroom, praying that everything would stay in its place and that the carefully built stack of things would not just collapse on top of her. So Alex quickly backed out of the tiny room and slammed the door behind her.

The blonde made her way to the kitchen to retrieve a bottle of wine and two glasses before walking over to the fireplace. She set everything down onto the coffee table and started a fire. Just moments later, Alex heard padding footsteps coming closer and she turned around, seeing her girlfriend approach, sweatpants and a tank top on, feet bare, and all the blonde could think about was how stunningly beautiful her girlfriend looked with her thick red locks down and falling below her shoulders. Her eyes must have glazed over because she didn't realize how close the redhead had come, having wrapped her arms around Alex's neck and pulled her into a gentle kiss, her tongue swiping the blonde's lower lip lightly before pulling away.

Following Casey with her lips, eyes still closed, dazed from the kiss, Alex felt her girlfriend's thumb on her mouth. "Go and change into something comfortable, Baby. I will take care of things here."

Alex nodded dumbly, making the redhead laugh, and Casey leaned in to press their lips together once more before slapping the blonde's ass. Alex jumped, "OW! What the hell?"

A devious grin spread across Casey's face, "Revenge. For earlier."

The redhead quickly kissed her girlfriend again before ushering her into the bedroom, closing the door behind her. Left alone, Alex went into their walk-in closet to get a pair of hot pants and her favorite oversized Harvard shirt. Walking into the bathroom, she rid herself of her clothes and threw them into the hamper. She eyed herself in the mirror, letting her eyes roam before zeroing in on the two scars marring her skin where Connors had shot her six years ago. She lightly let her index finger trace over them, remembering the time when she came back from WitSec for the trial and Casey was right there, having taken over SVU, badass prosecutor attitude firmly in place, and Alex had been smitten. How she had never realized before that the redhead was the most beautiful thing on the face of this planet was beyond her. They had known each other for years, Casey being in White Collar and herself working SVU, but Alex had just been too blind to see the spark. Too blind to see the way the redhead had looked at her even then. Alex shook her head to clear it before removing her contacts and brushing her hair.

She was in desperate need of a shower. She felt gross after cooking, having the feeling that the steam and the smell of fried food still lingered in her hair and on her body. So she turned on the water, waiting for it to heat up before stepping under the spray, quickly washing away the grease and the smell of cooking all day. Only minutes later she exited the shower and dried off, brushing her now damp hair once more before pulling it up in a loose bun. The bathroom was a blur as she blindly searched for her glasses, wrecking her brain over the thought of where the hell she had left them this morning. She clumsily grabbed her shirt and pulled it over her head before trying to pull her hot pants on without toppling over and breaking her neck. Suddenly the metaphorical light bulb went on over her head as she marched back into the bedroom, grabbing her glasses from the nightstand and holding it up with a triumphant "Ta-dah!"

Alex noticed how ridiculous she must have looked and she blushed, even though there was no one there to see her. She put on her glasses, her surroundings instantly becoming clearer, and turned around to rejoin her girlfriend in the living room.

When the blonde stepped into the open living and dining area, the fire was crackling and she immediately noticed the dimmed lights and soft music coming from their speakers, Sleeping At Last singing about someone's love being his turning page. Blankets were draped over the couch and a few chair backs, rustling coming from underneath. Alex leaned down to peek into the construct, smiling as she saw Casey arranging sleeping bags and pillows on the floor, building a nest, the wine and their iPad sitting on the seats of the chairs.

"What are you doing, Baby?" Alex asked in an amused tone.

The redhead jumped lightly at hearing her girlfriend's voice, but quickly recovered, looking at the blonde with a dramatic eye roll, "I'm building a blanket fort. Duh!"

The blonde pressed her lips together for the umpteenth time that night because Casey was just too adorable for her own good. A hardass prosecutor, but at the same time so sweet and vulnerable. It made Alex love her even more.

"So… Do you need help building this… uh… blanket fort?"

"Nope, all done. Please come in, oh my fair lady," Casey grinned and Alex kneeled before crawling inside and getting comfortable, sitting on the fluffed out sleeping bags Indian style. Reaching over to the coffee table, the redhead took one glass of red wine and handed it to her girlfriend. Alex played along, "Why thank you, fairest of all ladies."

Once again giving the blonde a huge smile, Casey leaned over to press their lips together chastely, "Wait here, Baby. Let me get your gift."

"Are you sure that you remember where you put it?" teased Alex.

"Ugh! Shut up, Cabot," groaned the redhead, making her girlfriend laugh, before scrambling out of the fort to make her way to the bedroom. Sneaking into the closet, she frantically started searching for the small gift box that she had hidden between her oldest and most hideous sweaters to avoid the danger of Alex finding it before the time was right. When she did not immediately find it, Casey felt a small wave of panic wash over her and her stomach dropped. Her girlfriend knew her far too well and with the way she was standing in front of the shelves, disoriented and confused, having a very heated argument with herself in her head, she knew Alex would have a good laugh at her expense if she could see her.

 _OhmyGodohmyGodohmyGod! Where the hell did I put it?_

 _Right here, Novak! It has to be somewhere in here._

 _But it's not! Or do you see it in here, moron?_

 _Would you stop insulting me? That doesn't help!_

 _Oh yeah? Why don't you do something to help our situation then, Miss Know-it-All!_

 _ **Our**_ _situation?_ _ **You're**_ _the one that put us here with your frazzled mind and by constantly forgetting everything two seconds after thinking it._

 _Pft, no way!_

 _Yes way!_

 _Would you stop? I can't think._

 _No shit, Sherlock._

 _Argh, I hate you!_

 _No, you don't. Without me you'd be screwed._

 _Fuck, fuck, fuck! Shit, shit, shit!_

 _Okay… easy there with the cussing, Red. You're driving me insane._

 _Fuck, she's coming over here._

 _Shh, act natural._

 _Well, then stop talking to me!_

 _Okay, sorry…_

"Baby, are you okay in there?" Alex's amused voice came from the bedroom door.

"Yes, don't come in! I'll be out in a sec, Baby! In the meantime, would you be so kind and take the pillows and sheets from the bed into the living room?" the redhead called back, having started to pull her sweaters from the shelf one by one, shaking them out, hoping the box would show itself. Sneaky little bugger. Then it hit her. Her head shot up so quickly she felt dizzy for a moment, and she ran over to her softball equipment, rummaging through her bag before pulling out her keys. She sprinted to their study and over to her desk, quickly unlocking the top drawer and taking out a small black box, opening it and checking its content before clutching it to her chest.

 _Oh, thank God!_

Exiting the study, the redhead put her keys in the bowl on the sideboard in the hallway before returning to her girlfriend in their newly built fort, Alex having arranged a nest with the blanket and pillows from the bed. Playful blue orbs were looking back at Casey and she she grinned, "What? You looooove me!"

The blonde grabbed a fistful of her girlfriend's tank top and pulled, Casey losing her balance and toppling over with a surprised squeak, landing right on top of Alex. Green eyes locked onto blue and they crashed their lips together in a heated kiss, tongues battling, breathing deepening. When the need for air became too much, the two lovers parted, panting slightly already. When the blonde opened her eyes they were hooded, pupils dilated, irises a shade darker, "I do love you, Casey."

"I know," the redhead smiled softly at her woman and leaned down for another kiss. When she felt that Alex wanted to deepen it once again, she pulled away, softly brushing their noses together, "Nuh-uh, Missy. I have your present right here."

With that, the redhead pushed herself up and sat, urging her girlfriend to do the same. They were facing each other and Alex looked like a little girl in a candy store. Casey held the black, rectangular box out to her girlfriend, waiting for her to take it, "Happy anniversary, Baby."

Alex tentatively reached for her gift, taking it from Casey's hands before opening the lid, tears springing into her eyes at what she saw. She lifted a white gold bracelet from the box, recognizing her girlfriend's handwriting, the piece of jewelry saying _Always_. She instantly knew what it meant and tears left her eyes because this amazing woman was hers. It was a quote from her favorite Hemingway book _The Sun Also Rises_.

Awe-filled eyes looked back at the redhead, who softly said, "Always. I am always in love."

Alex threw her arms around her girlfriend's neck, hugging her tightly, "This is beautiful. Thank you."

Closing her eyes and holding Alex close, Casey smiled, "You're welcome, Baby. Happy anniversary."

The blonde loosened her grip on her woman, handing her the bracelet for her to put it on her, "Help me with this?"

"Of course, my sweet. I assume you want the script to face you?"

Alex nodded, blushing lightly. After having put the bracelet on her right arm, Casey clasped it and let her finger lightly trace it on her girlfriend's wrist, "It looks beautiful on you."

The blonde bit her lip at the compliment, softly asking, "How?"

Winking, Casey explained, "You have to write down what you want the jewelry to say and send the piece of paper in. Based on that, they manufacture it."

"It's beautiful, Baby."

"I'm very glad you think so," the redhead smiled before reaching over to the coffee table and taking both their wine glasses, handing one over to Alex, "To us. Again."

"To us," grinned the blonde and they clinked glasses for the second time that night. Casey casually leaned back against the seat of the sofa, staring at the flames, before lifting her left arm for her girlfriend to cuddle into her side. They sipped their wine in front of the fire, hands and noses casually brushing, laughter being shared between the two lovers, the song now having changed to _Photograph_ by Ed Sheeran. Alex's gaze kept going back to her new bracelet, caressing it with her eyes, stroking it with her left hand, and Casey had a party internally because she knew that she had chosen the right gift for her girlfriend.

Feeling Casey's eyes on her, Alex looked up and blushed lightly, "What?"

"Nothing. You're just so, so beautiful. I can't take my eyes off you."

The blonde's face turned two shades redder and she broke eye contact, ducking her head shyly. Casey put two fingers under Alex's chin and tilted her head back up before locking eyes and leaning down to kiss her girlfriend softly.

Gasping lightly at the redhead's gentleness, Alex's eyes fluttered shut and she let herself fall into the kiss, opening her mouth a little to let her tongue dart out and trace Casey's lower lip. She could feel her girlfriend smile at the movement, but the redhead broke the kiss, sitting up and slowly taking the wine glass from Alex's hand, before leaning forward and placing them both back onto the coffee table. She tentatively took Alex's glasses from her nose, placing them next to the wine glasses. The blonde's eyes zeroed in on Casey's backside and she bit her lip softly, waiting for the redhead to come back to her.

Casey did, lying back down, on her side this time, her head resting on the soft pillows there, and she encouraged her girlfriend to do the same so they could face each other. Reaching out with her left hand, the blonde let her index finger trace the other woman's cheek, watching her close her eyes at the touch. They simultaneously leaned in for a kiss, starting it with a gentle exploration of each other's mouths, soft whimpers being emitted by both of them as their tongues met for the first time.

Hands began to wander and clothes were shed, neither of the two women breaking the liplock. When they were both naked, Alex ended their kiss and tried to lock eyes with her girlfriend, but the redhead had her eyes closed and she leaned in again, crashing her mouth back to Alex's, parting her lips with her tongue. The blonde moaned, her fingertips dancing over her girlfriend's back to her backside, squeezing her right cheek firmly. Casey gasped and her hips gave an involuntary, gentle thrust, telling Alex she was doing it just right.

Breaking the kiss this time, the redhead placed hot, open-mouthed kisses down Alex's neck, scraping her teeth lightly across her collarbone, and made her way further down to the blonde's left breast, taking a nipple into her mouth.

Alex's back arched, pressing herself further into her girlfriend, whose right hand settled on her lower back, drawing tiny circles. The redhead let her tongue swirl before closing her lips around the already stiff peak, suckling softly. Burying her hands into thick red locks, the blonde moaned, her eyes never leaving her girlfriend pleasuring her nipple. When her need for Casey became too much, Alex cupped the other woman's jaw with the intention of leveling her face with hers. The redhead looked confused, "Are you okay, Baby? Did I do something wrong?"

Shaking her head softly, the blonde brought their lips back together and slowly rolled Casey over so she was on her back, Alex straddling her girlfriend's right thigh, gasping as her wetness met heated flesh. She fought the urge to just grind herself onto Casey's thigh and make herself come and instead started massaging the redhead's breasts gently, lightly grazing her nipples with her palms. Casey threw her head back, groaning, and Alex took the opportunity to kiss her girlfriend's neck. She let her tongue languidly dance along the other woman's pulse point, biting firmly every now and then, albeit not hard enough to leave a mark. Panting, Casey tangled her fingers in Alex's blonde hair, her hips gently thrusting in the air, wetness pooling between her legs. "Al… I… I need you."

Smiling, the blonde seized her girlfriend's lips in another kiss, letting her own thigh brush featherlightly against the redhead's center, making her whimper and thrust her hips. Alex, however, did not want to give in just yet, so she pulled away again. Instead, she parted the other woman's lips with her tongue once more and Casey met her halfway, tangling her tongue with her own.

The redhead knew what Alex was doing, but two could play the game. Her hands went to the blonde's backside, cupping both her cheeks, and Casey squeezed firmly, pulling the blonde into her thigh, while moving it up at the same time. Their loud moans were muffled by their kiss. The amount of her girlfriend's wetness against her thigh amazed Casey and she needed more. She took both her hands to Alex's hips and bent her leg. The blonde's core was now snugly placed against her thigh and the redhead's hands encouraged Alex to move against it.

Gently rolling her hips against the other woman's leg, Alex whimpered at the feeling of her clit being stimulated so deliciously and she broke their kiss, her mouth falling open, her head falling forward onto her girlfriend's shoulder. Casey turned her head and whispered into Alex's ear, "That's it, my Baby. Take what you need." With that, she gently bit the blonde's earlobe, making her hips jerk harder, another loud moan ripping from Alex's throat.

Having let herself fall into the feeling of her girlfriend grinding against her, her own hands stroking up and down the blonde's back, Casey jumped as she felt Alex's thigh against her own core once again. The blonde lifted her head to watch her, blue eyes boring into her own. As the redhead started her own grinding motion, her eyes rolled into the back of her head at the sensations coursing through her body.

"Look at me, Baby," Alex's husky, breathy voice reached her ear and she opened her eyes again, looking back at her girlfriend. The blonde leaned down to brush their noses together, both women panting heavily, moving against each other in perfect sync. Casey knew from Alex's breathing and the flushed skin of her neck that she was close to coming, so she cupped her ass once more to guide her down harder, moving her own hips more forcefully against creamy skin.

They were panting into each other's mouths, thighs twitching, legs shaking from their impending orgasms. Casey already felt the tingling in her toes, working its way through her body, ready to explode, when Alex breathed, "Oh God, Baby. So, so close…"

"I know, Baby. I'm right there with you. Let go."

The blonde shook and whimpered and Casey could feel her own core twitch at the sounds her girlfriend was making. Through her moans and groans she heard the blonde gasp, "Oh, fuck… Baby… fuck… I'm… I'm gonna…"

"Come for me," the redhead whispered hoarsely. That was all her girlfriend needed and her hips started jerking uncontrollably, releasing against Casey's thigh. Seeing Alex come was enough for the redhead to go flying over the edge herself, her body spasming and shuddering through her own climax.

Breaths heaving, perspiration covering both their bodies, they rode their orgasms out together. When the last wave had subsided, the blonde's arms gave out and she collapsed on top of Casey. The redhead wrapped her arms around the other woman, holding her close, stroking her back soothingly, "I've got you."

She kissed every part of Alex's body she could reach, waiting for her woman to come back to her.

After a few moments of just enjoying the feeling of being pressed against each other, the blonde lifted her head and pushed herself up, hands on either side of Casey's head, looking down at her. Her right hand brushed sweaty strands of red hair out of her girlfriend's face and she smiled softly. She needed the redhead again and she needed her now.

So she let her index finger brush Casey's cheek and jawline, down her neck to her breasts, circling each nipple, watching them both pebble with arousal. The blonde leaned down for a gentle kiss and started making her way down Casey's body, but her girlfriend had other plans. She pulled Alex back up, kissing her once more, "Together. I want to come together again."

Nodding, the blonde settled between Casey's legs, as they both let their right hand travel south, gasping simultaneously as they found each other's warmth, circling the other's entrance, before easing two fingers into wet heat. They moaned, their eyes staying locked, as they started a slow rhythm of in and out, taking the other higher and higher gradually.

After a while, they started curling their fingers to stroke the other's sensitive spot, both adjusting their thumbs to brush the other's clit, their hips moving in sync, faster and harder with each thrust.

Heavy pants and loud moans were echoing through their penthouse, their noses brushing. Casey was the first to come, her left hand desperately clawing at Alex's back to find leverage, crashing her mouth to her girlfriend's, as she came hard, soaking the blonde's hand with her excitement.

Feeling Casey's walls spasm around her fingers and her hand being soaked, Alex tensed up as well, as wave after wave of her orgasm washed over her, riding it out against the redhead's fingers.

Both of their bodies still shuddering, their eyes locked, Casey leaned up to brush her lips to her girlfriend's as she gently pulled her fingers out, Alex mirroring her actions, making them both gasp at the loss of contact.

The redhead brought her sopping wet fingers to her mouth to clean the other woman's essence off, Alex doing the same with hers, closing her eyes and moaning at the taste. Casey thought that someday, her girlfriend would be the death of her with all that gasping, groaning, and all that sexiness that was Alexandra Cabot.

When they were finished cleaning off, their lips crashed, tongues searching, combing their taste. Both women whimpered at their excitement mingling, a heated kiss turning soft and gentle after a while.

After they had parted, Alex climbed off of Casey and cuddled into her side, right arm wrapped around her middle, right leg wrapped around her thighs. They both just relished in the afterglow for a second, the redhead massaging Alex's scalp with her right hand, their fingers intertwined on her belly.

Casey heard a soft chuckle and grinned because her girlfriend was obviously amusing herself in her head. So she asked, "What, Baby?"

Shaking with silent laughter, the blonde suddenly burst out into loud cackles, tears gathering in her eyes, "I was just thinking. With that scrawl of yours… how many times did you have to retry before you could actually send the script in to have the bracelet made?"

Casey clutched her heart dramatically, "Ouch, that hurt. You think you're funny there, Cabot?"

Mischievous eyes sparkled back at her, "Well… yeah."

"Uh-huh… let's find how funny you'll find yourself when I'm done with you."

With that, the redhead rolled her girlfriend over and started tickling her. Alex squealed and tried to get away, but to no avail; Casey was stronger.

When air became a necessity, the blonde's breath heaving, she lay on the ground, defeated, and gasped, "Okay, I surrender. Stop! You win! You _win_!"

Grinning triumphantly, Casey released her girl from her vice grip, laying on her back once again so they could continue snuggling. "I like winning."

The blonde snorted, "I know you do."

They resumed their positions prior to the tickling session and just enjoyed the sound of the other's breathing, hands stroking languidly over naked flesh.

After a while, Casey's husky voice ended their comfortable silence, "Thirteen times."

They erupted in hysterical giggling, laughing until they cried, spending the remainder of the evening enjoying each other, making love well into the early hours of the morning, before falling asleep in each other's arms, spent, the sound of the crackling flames slowly dying, leaving them in their warm cocoon of blankets and love.

xxxx

 **A/N 2: The quote is once again taken from the song** _ **Everything**_ **by Lifehouse, which also inspired the story title.**

 **Thank you for reading. Let me know what you think.**


End file.
